Lady Painsworth
Lady Painsworth '''is one of the thief queens that Emperor Lurk brought back from the dead. She is the champion of the Sapphire League. Story She was a thief queen until she died due to unknown reasons, most likely killed by the Blade that is stuck in her head. Personality She is little narcissistic, referring to herself as the "Fabulous Queen of Thieves", and loves fashion and is interested in traps. As for the Blade stuck in her head, she calls it the latest "fashion". She sometimes mocks the player after he loses her league. Appearance Lady Painsworth looks like a zombie. She has a short dark-blue hair, black eyes and the rageddy cape that matches her hair color. Her skin is green. Her arms' bones can be seen, as her skin might have rotted away at those parts. She wears a blue high-collared cropped top and long skirt. Her dress is decorated in gold. There is a short wristband on the right hand and the long one on the left hand, most likely gold. She has a golden Blade with the crown symbol stuck in her head. Quotes '''Introduction * You really think you can defeat me, Lady Painsworth, former Queen of Thieves? You do? Oh my! You are amusing, aren't you? Climbing League * Can you sense it? All those lovely traps out there waiting to kill you? Exciting, isn't it! * Uuugh! If you're going to scream when you fall into a trap, can you do it quietly? I really do have the most awful headache. * Traps. They're so precise and elegant, aren't they? And so much fun when idiots get caught in them. *I really was the most fabulous Queen of Thieves. Things were just more interesting when I was in charge. *You like my hat? It really is the latest fashion! It looks like a giant buzz saw blade stuck in my head? Oh, but you are funny! *What happened to end my reign as Queen of Thieves? I really can't remember. It was so long ago. *Call those things of yours 'traps'? You really don't know anything, do you? *That noise? Can't you hear it? Like.... like a constant sawing noise in my head!! *Ooh, you should have seen the traps I used to make. They were genuine works of art! *I had this great vision: to create the deadliest trap ever. I started building it, and...well, never mind... *Seriously, it used to be an honor to die in one of my traps. All my victims used to say so! *My favorite thing? Wine, a lonely sunset... ... and listening to people falling into my traps! *How many more times do I have to tell you? It's a hat! A razor-sharp buzz saw lodged in my head? Ridiculous! *They say red is the new black this season. And it helps cover up blood stains wonderfully! *You heard I died in one of my own traps? Pfft. Some people will believe anything. Losing League * You lost. But you still have most of your body parts intact. That's disappointing. * Ooh, Stop blubbing just because you lost. It's only making my headache worse. * Try again, I dare you. I'm sure my traps will get you next time. * King of Thieves? Prince of fools, more like. * You did well just to survive. why not there, while you can? Winning League *You won. Well done. I wonder, though...maybe what's ahead is the real trap I've set for you? Trivia *One of her losing league quote is almost similiar as Rastin's **Compared to their quotes: "King of Thieves? Prince of fools, more like." (herself) and "King of Thieves? Seriously? King of Fools, more like." (Rastin). *Possibly the Blade on her head was the reason she died. *The blade gives her headaches. *Her name in spanish is Lady Dolorissa, which is a pun of dolor (pain) and the common suffix in female names: issa. *She is the only league champion in Dead Kings Leagues that does not wear a crown, but the Blade in her head has a crown symbol. *The Blade in her head has a different design to any other Blade in a dungeon. Category:Characters Category:Second League Champions